


birthday boy

by harrehfck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon but not really, Commander Erwin Smith, Dom/sub, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Face-Sitting, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lingerie, Minor Character Connie Springer, Minor Sasha Blause, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Random & Short, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Stripping, Sub Levi, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Throat Fucking, but you are so needy too, but your gift for his birthday is giving him a night as a sub, everyone in the survey corps can hear you two but you dont care, i will be adding other tags because im not sure about how this website works, levi is usually dom, levi realizes he might enjoy being a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrehfck/pseuds/harrehfck
Summary: It's the first time you get to celebrate Levi's birthday as a couple. He always gives you so much of himself, so you decide it's his time to get some of that in return.Or: Levi is usually a dom in bed, but it's his birthday, so you buy some really nice lingerie and tie him up, leaving him at your mercy.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127
Collections: aot recommend





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THEassassinpeanut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/gifts).



> hi! 
> 
> although i've been writing for a while, it's the first time i'm posting on ao3, also the first time i'm posting a one-shot, and a smut at that lol. this is part of a longer (think 300 pages long) story i've been writing based on the plot of AOT, mostly for myself. that's why we write stories, right? because we want to read what hasn't been written yet :)
> 
> this is dedicated to theassassinpeanut who mentioned that they would like to read some of my work, but all of it is in portuguese, so here's the closest i can offer!
> 
> all of that aside, i hope you enjoy this little levi/reader 3.5k words smut. if you do, kudos, bookmarks and comments are always appreciated :)

The sun wakes you up, luckily, before Levi does. You stretch your arms and curl your toes with a silent yawn, turning to your sleeping lover. Your lips kiss his jaw and neck softly as your hands trail his naked torso. You kiss his collarbone as he hums.

“Hmm”, Levi murmurs. “Good morning.”

You smile, kissing him, softly and lazily, your hands trailing down his abs. You slouch over him, straddling him. “Good morning, birthday boy.”

“Ugh”, Levi huffs, the hint of a smile on his lips, though, as he kisses you again. “I don’t celebrate my birthday.”

“Oh? Then I should get going with my day…” You say, getting off his lap, before he grabs you by your waist and throws you back on the bed, kissing you as you laugh.

“Now, that’s no way to treat the birthday boy, is it?” He says and you smile, biting his lip as you kiss him deeply. You straddle him again, your tits juggling on his face. There was no need to tug or undo any buttons, you were both still naked from last night’s endeavors.

He takes one of your nipples on his mouth, sucking and kissing it as his hand massages the other, tugging on it with his fingers. You moan softly before sliding down, kissing his neck, biting that sweet spot under his earlobe that you knew made him groan in pleasure. You trail your kisses down, biting Levi's collarbone and licking his nipples, making sure you paid attention to every curve of his torso’s muscles. You suck right on his pelvic bone, making his breath heavily as his arms fell limp to his sides.

You smile to yourself, looking up at him, as you run your nails down his thighs, adjusting yourself between them. You sloppily kissed all the spots around his cock, making Levi's already hard shaft twitch in anticipation. It was pressed strongly against his strong abdomen now, and you knew Levi wanted nothing more than to grab your hair and force his length into your throat, but he was patient.

Taking a deep breath in, you breathed out slowly, huffing a warm breath against the whole length of his cock, without making contact, making him grunt and his legs move ever so swiftly as he looked down at you.

“Will you just keep teasing me all day long, you fucking brat?” He curses at you, making you smirk at him as you stuck your tongue out flat, licking him from the base all the way up to the tip of his cock. You close your mouth around his tip, your tongue running laps around it, making sure he was covered in saliva. He moaned and grabbed your hair, pulling it out of your face so he could look at you better.

You pull back, spitting out, dragging your hand, and spreading your saliva all over his shaft, massaging him as you did. You attach your mouth back, taking more of his length this time, still at a torturous pace, your hand softly caressing his balls while your mouth did the hard work. He grunts when you pushed the tip of his cock against your cheek, making it bulge, as you look up at him.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re killing me here”, he looks at you, gripping your hair in his hand.

His moans of pleasure were all you wanted to hear, so you take him whole on your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, making you gag slightly. You stick your tongue out as you do, licking the base of his balls as your hand caresses them. Levi curses and moans, and you let out a moan from the back of your throat, reverberating through his cock, making him groan louder.

You pull your head up, bobbing it up and down, your hand taking the base of his cock and syncing to your head. It doesn’t take long before you feel Levi’s cock twitch in your mouth, his grip on your hair tightening, letting you know he was close. You take him whole on your mouth again just as he grunts, letting out a loud moan as your feel his cock release his cum against the back of your throat. You suck him dry as he keeps pumping his juices into your mouth, and finally release him with a ‘plop’ from your lips.

Wiping the corner of your mouth, you lick off your thumb whatever it was left of his cum that you let escape from your lips. He looks at you with a smirk and pulls you up by your arms to him. Levi kisses your lips, your tongue tasting like him, a hungry, desperate kiss.

You pull apart, setting a hand on his chest. “I have to get ready for training.”

“Hmm. So do I.” Levi says as you stand up from the bed, trying to find your underwear on the floor of his room.

“Oh, I got you a gift.” You tell him, sliding your panties on. He cocks an eyebrow.

“I thought  _ that _ was the gift.” He sits up on the bed.

“Nope. But you are only getting it tonight. After the celebration.” You say, smirking at him.

He huffs. “Well, at least that gives me  _ some _ patience to get through the party.”

You button up your shirt before making your way to him and giving him a quick peck on his lips. “Happy beginning of your birthday,  _ Captain _ .”

*

You wore a simple black button-down shirt and a long skirt to Captain Levi’s birthday celebration. You meant to sit with your friends, the rest of the rookies, but Levi insisted you sat next to him. Your relationship was public, after all; there should be some benefits to that, other than having to hear Hange’s incessant questions about your love life. She meant well, and it didn’t bother you (mostly), but Levi certainly wasn’t pleased, always telling her to  _ back the fuck off _ . Of course, everyone was curious about how a soldier managed to catch the heart of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, but Levi wasn’t too fond of describing your personal life to anyone.

There were many cheers, many drunken speeches, many scrambled gifts made of donations and left-over rations, many requests for speeches from the Captain. Levi just silently drank his whiskey, thanking every gift and speech, passing on the opportunity of speaking himself. His hand laid comfortably on your thigh as you drank the whiskey too, a little more excited about the party than he was.

“We do have one more gift for you, Captain”, Connie announces, half-lidded, his words dragging as the liquor set in everyone’s bloodstream. The mass hall’s doors opened as they dragged in a big store sign. Levi furrowed his brows until Connie and the other cadets rolled it over so he could see it entirely.

‘ _ Levi’s tea shop’ _ , it read, in big letters. In smaller, below it, you could read ‘ _ The finest teas and no small talk' _ .

Levi cracks a smile, a laugh even. “That’s great. Thank you, you guys. That’s… Really fucking great.”

You could tell he really liked it.

“It was Y/N’s idea! We all pitched in, but it was all her idea”, Sasha says, excitedly, and you gave her a glare. It was supposed to be  _ everyone’s _ gift, not just yours.

“Really”, Levi looks at you, a little smile tugging on his lips. You shrug.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Connie started the chanting, but everyone joined. Even Commander Erwin was chanting it and laughing at Levi’s embarrassment.

Levi rolls his eyes and leans into you. He grips your chin with his fingers to make you look up at him and kisses you briefly but deeply. You were breathless - because you honestly didn’t think he would actually kiss you in public, despite the chanting and encouragement. Your cheeks burned red as he pulls away, everyone cheering and drinking more ale and wine.

Everyone drank until they dropped, and your own sight was getting fuzzy at some point. You knew Levi had a heavy endurance for alcohol, so you made sure to only take one sip every two sips he had. That way, you knew he was drunker than you were.  _ How thoughtful of me _ , you thought to yourself, making yourself laugh.  _ I guess I'm still drunk, regardless. _

“What are you laughing at?” Levi asks, his own cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol.

“I… I was just thinking that I am a really nice fucking person”, you say. Levi cocks an eyebrow at you, shaking his head, but letting out a laugh as he took another sip of his drink.

“Should we head back to my quarters?” He asks as some of your fellow comrades fell asleep on the tables or on the floor.

“Hmm, I think that would be wise”, you say, taking a sip of water.

Levi stands up and offers you a hand up from your seat, which you gladly take it. You are happy to find that you are not too drunk to stand or walk in a straight line, as you and Levi make your way back to his quarters.

As you enter his office, you take your boots off, and so does Levi. You stumble a bit because of the dark, and so does he, making you giggle as you walk over, opening the door to the adjacent room, and he lights up a few oil lamps in it. You light up the candle on his bedside before turning to him. His eyes were dark with lust, and you fluttered your long eyelashes at him like prey ready to be taken by a hunter. He walks over to you, crashing his lips against yours, his hands cupping your face as your tongues intertwined in a hot, needy kiss. Like you hadn’t kissed in ages.

Your hands shrug the blazer off him and start undoing the buttons on his shirt. He tries to do the same to your shirt, and you stop him by grabbing his wrists and shaking your head.

“Nuh-uh.” You deny him of the pleasure of undressing you. He smirks and kisses you again as you take off his shirt and undoes his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked. You spin him around, his legs against the bedside. “Get in there.”

He looks you in the eyes, teasingly, but obeys, laying in the middle of the bed. You straddle him, still completely clothed, kissing him and pulling his wrists up to the wooden bedframe, laying him flat on the bed, his head on a pillow. Levi doesn’t even flinch until he feels the fabric being wrapped around his wrists.

“What are you—” He tries to ask, but you kiss him deeply, rolling your hips against his, making him groan, just as you finish tying his wrists to the bed frame with a piece of cloth. You pull back from your kiss, looking at your knots, making sure they are strong, strong enough to hold the wrath of an Ackerman.  _ Well, they probably aren’t, but what in the world is? _

You step back, getting off the bed, holding Levi’s gaze as you stand a few feet away from the end of the bed. He has an unerasable smile on his lips, a scene not many are graced to see coming from Captain Levi, who was known for his endless void gaze and furrowed brows. You were kind of glad and jealously hoped you were the only one who got to see this side of him.

Levi was eager to see what you were getting at. In any other scenario, he would feel vulnerable; tied up to a bed, and naked. But, with you, he was only lusting for whatever twisted up thing you were giving to him as a birthday gift. He had a few clues; he was always the one dominating you in bed, making you moan and cum under his touch, forcing your throat down his cock, wrapping his hands around your neck to make you beg for another breath, leaving handprints on your butt cheeks for days. This was as much a birthday gift as a payback.

You look at him, deep into his eyes, as you slowly undid the buttons on your shirt. Levi watches with his lips slightly parted as the shirt fell down your shoulders and into the ground. You were wearing a black lace bra, that made him gulp as he kept watching you undress. You undid the buttons on the back of your skirt and Levi’s cock shot up at his abs with his sight: you, in a black lace bra, with black ¾ thighs, connecting with a garter belt to your waist. You had them made by a seamstress, especially for his birthday. You didn’t even waste your time on wearing any panties.

“I had half a mind to tell you that I wasn’t wearing any panties this whole evening”, you tell Levi, who was staring at your body, his mouth ajar. “But then I thought,  _ this little shit will start teasing me, and today is my turn to tease  _ **_him_ ** **.** ”

You crawl up the bed on all fours, with your gaze still on his, although Levi couldn’t help but look at your body. You sit down on his torso, purposefully not touching his cock. Staring at him, you bite your bottom lip, running your hands up from your thighs, up through your abs, stopping at your breasts. You squeeze them, making Levi salivate and stare at you.

“My skin feels so soft, Levi”, you tease him, pushing the lace on your bra down to show your nipples. “Would you like to feel it?”

His head nods immediately, eagerly. You laugh to yourself before leaning over, letting his mouth suck into one of your nipples as you massage the other, making you moan softly as his tongue licked you.

You pull back, your thumb tracing his bottom lip. “I can think of a better use for this dirty mouth of yours.”

“Is that so?” Levi teases you, licking your thumb.

You straddle his face, sitting down slightly as he lets out an amused chuckle, muffled by your thighs, before licking your slit. You moan lowly, letting your hips dip lower, burying his mouth on your aching pussy. His tongue runs long licks through your slit before sticking it inside you, his nose pressed against your clit. Levi shook his head, making you moan louder, as he lifts his head to suck your clit and draw small circles with his tongue on it. You grabbed the bed frame, tossing your head back as he alternated between penetrating you with his tongue and sucking on your clitoris.

You sit back at his torso, seeing Levi’s face red and needy, making you smile deviously. Your arm turns to your back, running your fingers through his erection, your touch barely there.

“Oh, look at you, you’re all red and hard for me, and I haven’t even touched you”, you say to Levi, your voice low and sexy. You take your hand back, grabbing your boobs as you look at him. “Well, you didn’t make me cum, so I guess I’ll have to take care of that myself before we go on.”

Your little jab at his ego is soothed when he watches you trail your own hand down your body, stopping at your aching clitoris, touching yourself just before his eyes. 

Levi had half a mind to rip the bedframe off and touch you himself, but the sight of you, on those stockings, denying him the pleasure of making you cum, it was all enough to make him stand still. His breathing was uneven as he watched you make yourself moan and scratching his torso with your free hand, until you came undone, your juices dripping slightly into his abdomen.

Still coming off your high, you looked up at him, licking your lips and shoving your fingers into his mouth, making him taste you once again. “Now, that’s better, isn’t it?”

Levi couldn’t fathom an answer, so he licked your fingers clean and you took them back, stroking his cock with his saliva coating your hand. He huffs, throwing his head back into the pillow. You smile, knowing he was aching for your touch. You stroke him slowly before lowering your hips next to his and brushing the tip of his cock against your slit.

“Fuck, Y/N”, Levi breathes out, locking eyes with you, his hands turning into fists, still tied up against the bedframe. “Please—fuck.”

His begging turns you on enough to allow yourself to slide down his cock, making him grunt, his knuckles turning white. You moan as your walls stretch to accommodate him inside you. You start to move slowly, torturing him with every move, knowing Levi just wanted to flip you over and ram inside you as hard and quickly as he possibly could. You were in no rush, though.

You squat on top of him, lifting your hips so he’s almost outside of you, before lowering yourself back into him. He mumbles curses, trying to use his own hips to speed it up, but you hold them steady with your hands. You moan and grab your boobs, squeezing them and looking down at him as you increase your speed. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans of the both of you echo through the room, surely awakening any of the neighboring rooms.

You gasp loudly as his cock hits you on the perfect spot, and you increase your speed, keeping that perfect position, throwing your head back as your hands pressed against his chest.

“Fuck, fuck, Levi,  _ fuck--” _ , you moan as your orgasm washes over you, at the same time as Levi’s cock twitches inside you, releasing himself as the two of you cum together. You fall limp into his torso, your head resting sideways on his shoulder. He was still twitching inside you, making you moan lowly every now and then.

The two of you remain still, trying to recover from your orgasm, your chests against one another, your breathing unsteady. He was still inside you, the feeling all too good to let go.

A few minutes – was it? You had lost track of time long ago – pass by and you purposefully tighten your inner walls against his limp cock. Levi lets out a pained groan, and you do it again.

“Good god, woman”, Levi huffs. You lick your lips, kissing him. You clench your pussy again, feeling him grow hard again inside you. The feeling makes you moan against his lips, grabbing his hair in one hand, as the other drew through his jawline.

Levi took matters into his own hands – or rather, hips – this time, rocking his against yours, making you moan and squirm. You tightened yourself against him, making him groan against your lips, moving your hips quickly. You were both extra sensitive from your last orgasm a few moments ago, it wouldn’t take much. Didn’t matter, you still twirled your hips and moved them like it was your last chance at fucking each other. With Levi’s synchronized movements against yours, you both came undone a second time, making you cry out in a moan and Levi bite down hard on your shoulder, still moaning loudly.

This time, you fell limp on the bed, at his side. You took a minute to collect yourself before your hands lazily undid the knot that held his hands in place, making his arms fall to his sides. He, too, was drained of everything.

You both stared at the ceiling for a bit, trying to catch your breath.

When you finally did, you turned to him, laying on your side. Your hand drew patterns over the scratches you left on his torso. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Levi laughed, a breathless, quick, laugh. He turned his face to you, taking your hand on his and kissing your knuckles as he looked deep into your eyes, pulling them back slightly to say: “Best fucking birthday ever.”

You smiled at him as he tugged at you, making you lay your head on his chest and wrap your arm around his torso. He kissed the top of your head, his fingers caressing your back as the two of you slowly drifted to sleep.

“Oh”, you talked, half-asleep already. “I also got you some tea.”

Levi huffed a laugh, scratching your scalp with his fingers. “Of course you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this! levi will always be a dom in my head, but i think he would enjoy being a sub as a surprise for his birthday. anyways! let me know if you have any comments and constructive criticism :) english isn't my first language so i'm always open to improving my writing.
> 
> if you enjoyed the reading, kudos, bookmarks and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
